


wanna take you for all you got

by darcychick



Series: what you really want [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Lap Sex, Lucifer wants you to kneel for him, Wing Kink, Wing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powered down Lucifer has been living in the bunker with you as his carer. You obviously wouldn’t admit that you had a giant crush on him until the day he admits he wants you to kneel for him. Hallelujah. </p>
<p>Originally posted on my tumblr : darcy-chick.tumblr.com - follow me for more fics or request a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna take you for all you got

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr for optimum viewing pleasure : http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/122116401696/please-sweet-angel-write-one-where-the-reader-asks

You hadn’t seen Lucifer all day, which was a strange occurrence really. Ever since the fallen angel had turned up at the bunker, searching for Sam, powered down and alone in the world, you had taken a liking to the guy.

You could see something of yourself in him, obviously not the genocidal, mass murdering, fury of God part but on the rare glimpses of his soft side, which were becoming more frequent in your company.

Lucifer and you had become fast friends in the months that he had spent here and if you were honest to yourself, you had developed a crush on him.

Sam was unwilling to care for the angel, but being the admirably kind guy, agreed that it wasn’t fair to chuck him out in his helpless state.

Dean hadn’t agreed but honestly, didn’t have much of a chance in a battle of wills against you and Sam. So it was decided that the former archangel, Lucifer would be under your care. You didn’t mind, you enjoyed caring for people. You had never seen Lucifer back during the times of the apocalypse but had heard tales. Tall, blonde, exuding power and confidence. Wise and ancient but also slightly naive to the ways of humans.

If you were honest, Lucifer was different to what you had imagined. Which admittedly had been a more fantastical idea of him but you could see what the storytellers had meant. When he looked at you sometimes, there was this look in his eyes of an ancient being. Wise and all knowing. Even if this wasn’t exactly true at times, you had had to teach him many things since his fall.

He looked different to your imaginings as well. He looked so average. Handsome but non-threatening. Until he tilted his eyebrows this way, until he looked at you with those eternal eyes, until his mouth opened. You could see how Eve had been seduced by his silver tongue.

It had taken a while to get him to communicate with you, at first he had been reluctant to speak to anyone other than Sam, who hadn’t been all that keen to have a chat with Satan.

Eventually, though, he had begun to trust you, maybe it was because you cared for him day and night. Maybe it was because you were the only human willing to talk to him, but soon enough you had coaxed out tales of his days in heaven, of happier times. A few months after that and he was telling you of the lonely millennia in the Cage, the darkness and blinding light it alternated with, the frozen wastelands and the scorching deserts. The echoing cries of those sent to eternal damnation in hell, reverberating around him, ringing in his ears. 

Sometimes he awoke in the night, their cries and wails still echoing in his head, making his mortal ears feel like they were bleeding with the pain of it.

You were usually there to soothe his anguish, despite him pretending he didn’t want you there, you knew he appreciated the company after so long spent alone. It was an unspoken agreement that you came to his room after the first time. He had woken, his head pounding, eyes aching. He had stumbled down the corridor to your room, unwilling to ask for help. He was still too prideful for that but also not wanting to be alone. He had stood in your room, watching you breathe, your slow breaths calming him, letting him know he wasn’t alone. Until you had woken up to see a man, standing at the end or your bed, staring at you intensely.

The ordeal had ended with you apologising profusely for hitting him like that, whilst he muttered angrily, a tiny smile on his face.

So back to the present day, Lucifer wasn’t anywhere he usually was. He was usually in the kitchen at this time or poring over the books in the library. It was strange that he would change his routine, the Devil was very fond of routine.

Deciding that his room was a good bet, you knocked loudly on the door.

“Lucifer?” You called.

After a moment he replied. “Yes, Y/N?” He had that voice he always used like he was humouring you.

Rolling your eyes, you asked, “Can I come in?” There was a rustling inside the room and you could hear him shift on the bed, a brief moment of hesitation before he answered.

“Yes.” The way he said it was almost like a question. Wondering what was making him act so strangely, you twisted the handle and pushed the old door open, stepping into the room and closing the door softly behind you.

He was sitting on his bed, his shirt lying discarded to his left, you had seen him practically naked many times so you didn’t feel embarrassed. That didn’t mean you couldn’t admire his deceptively muscled body, stocky looking and strong. A fine layer of dirty blonde hair covered his developed chest, It was almost unfair how attractive he was. You wondered if he would have been so attractive, just as Nick though?

Lucifer was watching you, eyes wary, from his seat on the bed.

“Hey,” you said, belatedly.

He smiled slightly “Hey,”

You strolled closer to him, before taking a seat on the bed. “Soooo, what’s up with you?” You asked, carefully. 

He sat, not quite looking at you, he was silent for a long time.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me.” You assured him, wishing he would if only so you could help.

“It’s my wings.” Lucifer sighed, still not looking you in the eye.

“You have wings?” You asked, shocked. You hadn’t given much thought to it, but you had never seen him make use of them or even mention them.

Lucifer turned to glare at you. “Of course, I am an angel.” Oops. You forgot this was a sore spot for him.

“I know.” You soothed, reaching up to smooth his ruffled hair as he turned to face the closed door again. “You look like an angel.” You joked, trying to diffuse the tension.

“You would not say that if you had seen me before I fell. I was Heaven’s brightest, God’s most beautiful creation.” He sighed wistfully.

You didn’t drop your hand at the back of his neck, you knew he would perceive your actions as ones of disgust.

“You would have fallen to your knees in praise,” He said, his voice slightly bitter. You froze, knowing he didn’t mean those words the same way as your mind took them.

You were silent for a moment, gathering the nerves to say what you wanted to.

“Would you want me on my knees?” You asked quietly. Lucifer froze next you, you prepared to apologise, knowing you had been too bold. Lucifer would certainly find sex beneath him. He probably only tolerated you because -

“I would want that.” He said softly, he was looking at you know, those ancient eyes making you shiver with want.

Keeping eye contact, you slowly slid off the bed, still watching him as you knelt before him. You looked up at him from your position on the floor, his eyes were dark as they took you in. Maybe he just craved the power it gave him, the feeling of being above everyone again.

He sat, back straight as he stared down at you. You were still, not entirely sure what you should do next. You knew what a normal human male would expect here but Lucifer was a whole other ballgame.

“Show me your wings.” You ask him finally. Your soft voice breaking the still quiet that had enveloped the room.

“They are not what they once were,” He mutters, looking embarrassed, maybe even ashamed.

You lift a hand, cupping his cheek, telling him with your eyes.

He sighs after a moment, you are entranced by his eyes, so caught up in the endless blue that his wings explode into being make you jump.

They are immensely huge, so huge, flickering in and out of this dimension, the feathers are light. Not what you imagined, believing the Devil’s wings were dark and charred.

“They’re beautiful.” You breathe in awe, you reach a hand out, not daring to touch.

“You may touch.” He says. “They are barely more than an oversized bird now, when once they were light, fury and folded space. It was my punishment when I was cast from the home of my Father, where I had been the most beautiful, I would now be cursed; unsightly, hideous and grotesque.”

“Lucifer, your wings are anything but grotesque.” You sigh, not understanding how he could condemn his wings in this way. They were beautiful, the white down reminding you of elegant swans.

“Beauty by your human standards is very different to the beauty of an angel. My true form also has 17 eyes, and three heads-”

He probably would have continued his rant if you hadn’t just sunk your hand into the soft down of his wings.

You glanced up at him, he had gone suspiciously quiet, worried that you had hurt him you started to withdraw your hand. Lucifer’s hand shot out, keeping your hand where it was.

“Don’t stop.” He said in a strangled voice, his blue eyes were dark enough to make you wonder what he was thinking. He let go of your wrist, his hand falling to his knee where he clenched and unclenched his fist.

You sunk your hand deeper, feeling the hard quills beneath your fingers, you stroked along the length of them, memorising textures and the sight of them. 

Who knew if you would ever get to see an Archangel’s wings again?

You were so engrossed in your task that you didn’t watch Lucifer. Not noticing the way he bit his lip to hide moans, the way his eyes fluttered shut as you trailed over sensitive skin.

At least you didn’t notice until his hand flew to your hair at a particularly rough stroke, fingers clenching at the roots.

You looked up surprised, the first thing that caught your eye from your kneeling position though, was the large hard-on he was sporting, pressed tightly against his jeans.

“Luce-” You gasped, “I’m sorry.” You knew you must have overstepped things here.

“Please don’t stop,” He gasped, “No-one has touched my wings in millennia, I want you to touch them,” He was pleading with you know, those blue eyes filled with desperation.

“But-” You gestured to his rather un-subtle erection.

“It is nothing new.” He sighed, “You are the sole cause of them, I would have thought you would have noticed before today.” You felt something curl tightly in your belly at his words.

“Please, Y/N,” He sighed, “Your touch is like the word of God settling upon me, the lightness and ease it brings me.”

You suck in a breath at his words, realising how important this was now. You lift your other hand, resting them on the wings level with his shoulders, smoothing downwards until your hands were at a comfortable height. You traced your fingers through the feathers, making his groan, this time uninhibited, not hiding his reactions.

“Rougher,” He groans, hands clenching in your hair and on your shoulder, his fingers cool against your skin.

You press firmer, dragging your fingers through the quills without as much care as before. Starting at the ragged moan it draws out of him, you smirk, the Devil was loud in bed.

You trace your right hand through the feathers until you reach his torso, your left hand still dragging through the soft, white feathers near his shoulder.

You run your fingers down his bare chest, tracing over the dark blond hair, before reaching the waistband of his jeans. Gently brushing your fingers over the soft skin there, feeling his skin jumping underneath your fingertips. He moans, startled, as you undo the button and unzip his jeans. The sound of the zipper loud in the quiet room.

Pulling his jeans open, you slide your hand inside, pressed tight between the bulge of his cock and the rough denim. You squeeze your palm, testing, feeling his thick length jump at your touch.

He whines low in his throat at your touch, making you smile victoriously at the sight of the Devil coming undone. Glancing up at him nearly takes your breath away, biting his lip tightly between white teeth, his eyes shut in ecstasy. Watching him you can feel yourself get wetter, pressing your thighs together tightly, trying to give yourself some sort of pleasure.

He sighs as you stroke your hand up his clothed length before you slide up into his lap. His eyes fly open as your hand tightens in the feathers of his wing, and his hand quickly moves to grab your waist.

His hand tightens on your waist as you let go of his feathers, simultaneously pulling your hand from his jeans, as you lift your shirt over your head. Suddenly glad you wore your red lacy bra today, the revealing fabric making you feel like a goddess as he hungrily kisses you.

Your first kiss with the Devil is pretty good as far as first kisses go, his lips unfamiliar and cool against yours, but definitely talented.

He nips at your lips before lifting a hand to your back, slowly unhooking your bra, letting it fall to the floor. You sit on his lap as he moves back from your kiss to stare at your breasts, his eyes dark and wanting. He lifts a hand from your hip and gently caresses your sensitive skin. His talented fingers making you moan as he pinches and teases your nipples.

“Lucifer-” You moan as he ducks his head to suck at one hardened nub, just as quickly letting it go, cool air hitting your slick skin. You throw your head back as he attacks your breasts with his mouth, sucking bruises into the skin.

You pull him up into another kiss before standing, pulling your jeans and panties down in one fell swoop. You are standing in front of Lucifer, stark naked. His cool hands find your hips and pull you back down onto his lap, your wet centre pressing against the rough denim, leaving a wet mark on the fabric.

You reach down to pull his rigid cock out of his underwear, your touch on his bare skin making him hiss in delight. He laugh softly and stroke him, using his pre to slick his length.

Sex with Lucifer is different, he either doesn’t realise or doesn’t care to penetrate you, preferring to rock your core against his leg. Hands on your hips guiding your movements.

In return, you make your strokes rougher, the harsh touches seeming to drag more satisfied moans from his throat.

You can feel yourself getting closer when he begins sucking your nipples, nipping gently but with enough force to make you moan in surprise. The harsh grind of denim on your clit drawing you closer.

Lucifer seems to be nearer to that edge as your strokes become slicker, but it isn’t until you bury a hand roughly into his feathers that he finally lets go, letting loose a deep moan that doesn’t even sound human. Thick white liquid pumping over your fist, slicking your motions as you milk him through it, his head resting against your shoulder. When his aftershocks subside you let him go to focus on your own release, so tantalisingly close…

Cool fingers at your slick entrance makes you whine, slipping inside and reaching a spot inside you that makes you want to scream, but it isn’t until the rough texture of his thumb is introduced to your clit that you finally cum, moaning and tightening your hands on his shoulders.

You slump against him after, aftershocks still rocking you as he pulls his fingers free, you watch as he lifts his fingers to his mouth before thoroughly sucking your essence of his slick digits.

He tries to shift you off his lap onto his bed, laughing softly when you cling onto him before giving up. You flop onto the soft bed, rolling over and breathing the earth scent of Lucifer that was soaked into the fabric beneath your nose.

You hear him go into the bathroom and a moment later he comes back with a cloth, wiping himself down before softly cleaning off your sticky wetness that was soaking your thighs.

You smile at the care he gives you, hoping beyond all hope that this can be a regular thing. A second later you hear the wet thump of the cloth hitting the ground, you would roll your eyes if you could be bothered. Lucifer climbs into the bed behind you, pressing tightly against your body.

“That was perfect.” He sighs into your hair, you nod in agreement, luxuriating in the feel of him pressed against you.

“Would you kneel for me again?” He asks, softly against your neck. You laugh, fucked out and happy.

“Only if it led to that every time.” You tease, smiling widely.

“Maybe not exactly like that,” He muses. “I have great aspirations to get inside you one day and fuck you into the mattress.”

You smile at his words before letting yourself drift off, looking forward to waking up in his arms again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review it makes my day! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr : darcy-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
